


strange things to wake up to

by fullycharged



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bleh here comes the pointless nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: It wasn't a nightmare, yet Shu clung onto Kuro like a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i never have titles for these... 
> 
> throws an old short fic here for no reason and blames confidence

His arms wrap around Kuro's waist, and he lets his head rest on the taller man's back.

"Itsuki?"

Shu only tightens his hold at the sound of his last name (this isn't the name he wants to hear, it's not).

"Everythin' alright?"

Shu hums in approval, anything he wants to say would make no sense; he wants to hold him? Kuro would definitely laugh.

"Had a bad dream?"

He shakes his head, his disapproval causing Kuro to hum in thought.

"...This is worrying, you know? What happened to you? Huggin' me all of a sudden ain't like you."

"You.. You say that as though I can not simply hold you?"

"Of course not..." Kuro sighs in defeat; "Don't slack off for too long, yeah?"

"Who do you have me for?" His voice sounds offended (Kuro can't help but laugh).

"Seriously though..."

Shu raises his head from Kuro's back.

"If there's anything troubling ya, say so."

"...Right"

Shu rests his head on the place it was before.

Maybe next time, (when dreaming of him doesn't sound as troubling). 


End file.
